


Morning Pancakes

by wallywestie



Series: Nostalgic Memories [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Ashton, Punk Luke, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and wears flower crowns, he also really likes flowers, he's actually a softy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's eyes slowly peeled open, a smile finding it's way to his face. He saw the blonde boy he was completely head over heels in love with sleeping beside him. His usually quiffed hair, flat on his forehead. Small puffs of air coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Ashton rolled over, grabbing his camera from the side dresser, glancing at the time, 7:34.</p>
<p>He rolled over, so he was straddling Luke's hips.</p>
<p>"Lukey." He whispered, nudging his nose with his. He stirred a bit, not opening his eyes though.</p>
<p>"Lukey." Ashton brushed away the hair from Luke's forehead, kissing it. He kissed his cheeks, his temple, his nose and then finally his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, domestic sleepy, morning lashton fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pancakes

Luke really loves his boyfriend. With his cute black framed glasses, and his dimples. His never ending happiness and his many different laughs. His big sweaters and flower crowns. But most of all, he loves his eyes. They were a mix of a brown and green, it was often hard to decipher what colour they actually are. Ultimately, Luke decided that they are a hazel colour. He loved them dearly, and loved his boyfriend even more.

Ashton was his favourite person, no matter what people say about him and  that he's not good for Ashton. When first meeting the pair, people often wondered how they got along so well. Him and Ashton balance each other out.

Ashton loved his boyfriend. Ashton loved his boyfriend so much. From his beautiful blue eyes that he always got lost in, to his extremely long legs. Ashton was so fond of Luke.

Ashton had this thing. He always carried his camera around. He took pictures of many things. Nature, people, items, but his favourite thing to take pictures of was Luke.

Whether it was when Luke was off guard or when he was looking. Ashton loved making Luke smile, which he did quite often.

Luke could never not smile when he was with Ashton. Ashton just had this affect on him.

People often wondered how two completely different boys got along, but they did and it worked. 

It worked better than most relationships do.

Ashton's eyes slowly peeled open, a smile finding it's way to his face. He saw the blonde boy he was completely head over heels in love with sleeping beside him. His usually quiffed hair, flat on his forehead. Small puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

Ashton rolled over, grabbing his camera from the side dresser, glancing at the time, 7:34.

He rolled over, so he was straddling Luke's hips.

"Lukey." He whispered, nudging his nose with his. He stirred a bit, not opening his eyes though.

"Lukey." Ashton brushed away the hair from Luke's forehead, kissing it. He kissed his cheeks, his temple, his nose and then finally his lips.

"Wake up Lukey." He whispered against his lips before applying more pressure. It took about a few seconds before Luke moved his own lips against Ashton's. Luke smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on Ashton's waist.

"Good morning Ash." Luke mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning Lukey." Ash pulled his camera, so it was in front of his face before a 'click!' was heard.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yup!" Ashton giggled, popping the 'p'. "It's time to get up. We're gonna make pancakes today remember?!" Ashton said excitedly. He kissed Luke once more softly before climbing off him.

Luke enjoyed the view of his boyfriend searching for a shirt. He was only clad in his tight black boxers, showing off his ass quite nicely in Luke's opinion.

"Stop staring Lukey." Ashton giggled from the corner of the room where he found one of Luke's many band shirts. He slipped it on, it coming pass his briefs. "C'mon Lukey." Ashton complained pulling his boyfriend from the bed and towards the kitchen. Luke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, stopping them mid step and pulling him into him.

"I love you so much Ash." He whispered against his shoulder, kissing it softly.

"I love you too Lukey." It was a rare occasion that Ashton called Luke, Luke. It was always 'Lukey' or sometimes beautiful. That's what Ashton thought Luke was, beautiful. Luke thought the same. Ashton was Luke's sunshine. People say he looks at him like he's the last available source of oxygen on earth. To Luke, he was.

Ashton turned around in Luke's arms, looking up at him, a huge smile on his face, his dimples popping out.

Luke couldn't help but lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips. Ashton smiled in the kiss, giggling slightly as Luke glided his tongue along his bottom lip.

"It's too early for that." Ashton said, pulling away. Luke pouted, and Ashton took this chance and snapped a quick picture of Luke.

"You always take pictures of me."

"Because you're beautiful. You deserve to be the centre of a perfect picture." Luke smiled, leaning his forehead against Ashton's.

"You are so beautiful babe. I adore you." Ashton giggled, something he did often.

"Thank you Lukey. Now let's go make some pancakes!" Ashton exclaimed interlacing his fingers with Luke's and walking towards the kitchen.

Once they reached, Ashton let go of Luke's hand and went towards the cupboard, trying to reach for the pan cake batter. He was just a little too short and he pouted, trying to reach something he never would.

Luke watched as his boyfriend struggled to get the batter, each time he reached up, his-Luke's- shirt would right up and reveal more and more of his legs that Luke loved.

Luke loved Ashton's thighs. They were so delicate and soft. Luke often placed soft kisses there when they would be cuddling or when they would be watching movies, and Luke sat between Ashton's legs, resting his head against them, and placing soft kisses.

"Lukey! Come help me!" Ashton whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Luke chuckled getting up and pecking his lips before reaching up and grabbing the pan cake mix.

"Here babe." Luke handed him the box, before moving aside and allowing Ashton to start mixing the ingredients together.

Once Ashton had every thing mixed, he poured small amounts into a pan, making small circles.

Luke came back, lifting Ashton by the waist and placing him on the counter.

Ashton squealed at this surprise, giggling slightly. Luke stood between Ashton's legs, looking down at him.

"You're so beautiful Ash." Luke whispered, dipping his head so it was in the crook of Ashton's shoulder and neck. Luke placed soft, loving kisses along his neck, collar bones and shoulders, mumbling words between each kiss. "So. Fucking. Beautiful." Ashton ran his hands through Luke's blonde locks, tugging slightly, making a soft moan escape Luke's mouth.

Ashton gasped, as Luke's lips moved along one of his soft spots.

"Found it." Luke mumbled against his neck before kissing the same spot, sucking lightly. Small gasps and quiet moans escaped Ashton's mouth, as Luke did this.

Soon Luke pulled away, smiling at his work. A very dark purple mark was beginning to appear. He leaned back up to look into Ashton's eyes.

"Love you Ash." he mumbled before connecting there lips for the, 5th? 6th time? It doesn't matter, he does it anyways.

"Love you too Lukey." He whispered back when they pulled back from the kiss.

Luke really loved Ashton, and Ashton really loved Luke. Luke loved Ashton's eyes and curly hiar, Ashton loved Luke's nose and taking pictures of his picture perfect boyfriend.

Some people didn't understand how the two got along, but they do and they love each other. No one could separate the two.

The two boys loved each other and that's all that mattered. It doesn't matter what other people think, as long as they have each other, then no one or anything else matters.


End file.
